


Cabin

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [10]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car sickness and cuddling what more do you want...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin

Castiel sleeps against his shoulder, the sweat of his fever is now dampening his shirt, on of his favorites if I may add, he doesn't care at least they have had to stop for almost an hour since Castiel last throw up. The symptoms occurred almost after they had left the dinner, he complained that his stomach was upset, and then throw up. They have left the house early morning, planning to get to the cabin before dark, they stop at the second dinner Castiel had suggested only because Crowley did not wanted to have an upset Castiel muttering that he wanted fresh coffee and pancakes, not McDonald s. The place looks clean enough, and even thou Castiel is always fuzzy about his food he orders pancakes, bacon and eggs, middle of breakfast he says something about the bacon tasting funny to which Crowley's “ well don't eat it then” gets ignored; an hour or so after they are in the middle of the road and the bacon comes back all over the front seat.  
Castiel puts up a fight when they stop at a gas station, stating that he is tough, young, and more important he is fine now, Crowley still enters the Gas n' Sip only to come back to a Castiel coming out of the bathroom, he throw up again.  
“The car stinks.”- Castiel states resting his forehead against the cold window, closing his eyes. Instead of drinking the club soda he insisted on going for the water.  
“Yeah, I know.”- he slower the car a bit, considering if this a good time to turn around and come back home. -”How you feeling?”  
“Better, I think the water is staying down...Nope is not.... stop the car.” - He barely makes it outside.   
Crowley stays next to him rubbing his back while he empties his guts on the road. Now is only water coming up, and Crowley now worries that it might be an infection not just as indigestion like he though first. Castiel is shaking but makes it to the car with little help. Crowley hands him the club soda and although is received with a bitch face is not refused, the gas station was the last of the civilization on the road, he had ask Castiel if he want to come back only to be answered with a low growl. Castiel is sweating against his shoulder, so definitely an infection, on the bright side they soda stays down. Castiel shivers so he closes the windows, two more hour and they would be at the cabin, he can definitely tolerate the smell for two hours.  
They get to the cabin and he still sleeps, he helps him up and trows him on bed against all Cas protests. Is barely the middle of the afternoon, is a wander how fast he can drive when the passenger is unconscious to complain about the speed, after checking on Cas and managed to get some medicine on him, barely Alka-seltzer, he goes and unloads the car and cleans it. He goes back to find Cas sleeping, fever still there.   
“Tea?”- A grumpy Cas frowns at him from the covers, while he seats on the bed. - “it would make you feel good.”  
“Or just make throw up again.”- the frown not leaving his face, glaring at the cup as if it was going to jump at him.   
“Are you sure, tea has many qualities that at this moment are goo for you.” - he say smiling not letting it go.  
“You know I don't like it.”- He says in an accusatory tone and Crowley wonders if he would trow a fit if he insists on making him drink it.  
“Here have the club soda, does your head hurts”- A nod. - “What about your stomach. You know it started to snow out there little feathers going down, I think tomorrow we are going to have a white porch.”- Castiel ignores the conversation and goes under the covers. - “hey what's wrong?”  
“ I ruin everything, we have been planning this trip fro weeks, and I go and get sick. And don't say is alright, and don't say we can always come back because you are always busy. And now I cannot even get up to see the fucking snow.”  
“Hey, come on.” - He gets under the covers and drags Castiel against his chest. - “you got sick is not like you did it on purpose, plus we still have tomorrow and you will feel better.” - He starts to rub circles on his back, feeling Castiel relax. - “Also we can leave Monday afternoon to make up for today how is that sound?”  
Is dark outside already and Castiel has fallen to sleep against his chest. He can only think that maybe he should start looking for a good internet connection and work from home, that way they never have to leave the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks


End file.
